This invention relates to wireless and wireline communications systems, methods and/or devices and more particularly to wireless and wireline communications systems, methods and/or devices that transmit/receive information using an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexed (“OFDM”) and/or Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (“OFDMA”) protocol.
In communications systems, wireline and/or wireless, a primary design objective is to reduce or minimize noise and/or interference, while increasing or maximizing desired signal strength, in order to increase or maximize system capacity. Much research has been conducted, and continues to be conducted, towards this objective. It is well known, for example, that a communications receiver that is based upon “matched filter” principles is optimum in terms of maximally rejecting noise while maximally acquiring a desired signal. Further examples relate to the many receiver and/or transmitter “equalization/cancellation” techniques that have been developed to combat effects of non-ideal channels and/or system devices that generate linear and/or non-linear Inter-Symbol Interference (“ISI”), Adjacent Channel Interference (“ACI”) and/or Cross Polarization Interference (“CPI”).
At the current time, it appears that OFDM/OFDMA-based systems will proliferate as is evident by developments in the standardization and deployment of OFDM/OFDMA-based systems, such as, for example, Wi-Fi, Wi-MAX and LTE.